Como lo quiero
by funga-fu-fu
Summary: Antonio has had enough of hearing foreign languages, so he demands that Romano speaks Spanish to him... it shall happen one way or another...


Hey, guys!

This one was done for a kink request on hetalia_kink, livejournal. The request was for a Conquistador Antonio forcing Romano to speak Spanish during sex… so PWP .'

Please Enjoy! ^.^

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Complain: My beta says it's not good to compare tomatoes and blood… go figure.

Warnings: PWP, blood kink, bondage, dub – con, rimming… all those things;

* * *

The door slammed shut behind him. For a moment his ears were filled with the deafening sound and then nothing. Nothing, but precious silence.

Antonio sighed deeply and slid on the floor, leaning his head on the door behind him. His ears were still buzzing with all those languages spoken during the World Meeting. English, French, German and so many more mixed and mingled in his ears, making it nearly impossible to tell the difference.

His fingers went to his temples and he started slowly rubbing them. He had felt his brain melting into a mush. A few more minutes and it would have oozed through his ears and on the table. If that had happened at least for once _England _would have been happy with him. Antonio scoffed at the thought.

_English._

He groaned and thumped his head in the surface behind him. As if that could erase the sound of _that _language from his memory. Antonio could swear that America could talk on and on and on… until his burgers ware gone and he had to go take some more. For the most part he could tune out English as easily as he could breathe, but then Germany had started barking orders, and France had jumped in to say god knows what and… Antonio groaned.

"You are late!" He could hear the unspoken "bastard" at the end of the sentence. But his brain melted even more at the sound. _Italian. _

Romano appeared at the door frame that led to the living – room and glared at him.

"You were supposed to be home two hours ago!" Romano crossed his arms and somehow his glare intensified.

_Only two _hours ago? Antonio was quite impressed. _Dutch. _It had taken a small eternity to drag the giggly Dutchman all the way to his house.

"Lo siento, pero por favor, Roma, ¡háblame en español!"_[I'm sorry, but Roma, please talk to me in Spanish]_ _Spanish_ sounded good. Really, _really_ good. Almost as good as a hot bath and a warm bed did.

Romano's eyes narrowed at the plea and when he opened his mouth what he said was anything but Spanish. It was some Italian dialect that Antonio could barely get the gist of. He closed his eyes and leaned back on the door, trying to turn off the sound of the world, but every word pierced his mind and he could feel his brain becoming more and more like that potato mash Gilbert seemed so fond of.

"Are you listening to me?! Bastard!" Suddenly his whole body was shaken violently and his eyes snapped open to meet angry green ones. "Don't you dare ignore me, tomato brain!"

"Roma, por favor, me duele la cabeza. Te pido…" _[Roma, please, my head hurts. Can you please…]_

"Save it, old man. I'm not speaking that shitty language of yours and that's that!"

Antonio blinked, the words repeating in his head. _Shitty. _Was he hearing things? _Shitty. _

_Shitty._

_Shitty._

_Shitty._

That really wouldn't do, now would it?

Romano bristled when Antonio's eyes refocused on him. He would have said something else, but the chill that went down his spine, effectively shut his mouth. No, he most certainly wasn't scared of good ol' Spain.

Then why the hell did he shriek when the next moment he was on his back with that handsome face so close to his? Antonio's eyes darkened considerably and Romano swallowed almost too heavy to be normal.

"Roma, háblame en español."_[Roma, speak to me in Spanish]_ It wasn't a command, but it was too close for his liking. His eyes narrowed in return and glared up at Antonio.

"As I..." Hard lips pressed against his, stopping Romano before he could say anything else. He kept his lips tightly shut. Like hell could that bastard come home two hours late and start demanding things!

His head was suddenly yanked to the side, exposing the curve of his neck. Antonio slid his tongue over the sensitive skin and Romano involuntary shivered, his anger threatening to melt into something else.

"Podemos hacer esto en dos maneras – fácil o difícil, ¿cuál elegirás, Roma??"_[We can do this the easy or the hard way. Which one do you choose, Roma?]_ his lover whispered in his ear and in return Romano tightened his lips.

"¿De verdad?, ahora…"_[Really? Now...]_ Another lick but this time it ended with a bite.

That was it! He wasn't going to stand around and let this idiot do whatever he wanted! Romano shoved Antonio hard and scrambled to his feet. He turned to say some insult, something about shame and limits, but next thing he knew he was off the ground, his face facing the other man's ass.

"What the hell, bastard?! Let me go!!!" Romano could feel the anger swirl in him.

"¡Español, Roma!" _[Spanish, Roma!]_ Antonio answered in his usual cheerful voice.

Then they were climbing the stairs and Romano wanted to kick Antonio in the ribs. _Hard_. He could imagine the sickening sound of bone breaking or at least the satisfying scream of pain that would follow. The only thing that stopped him was the very real possibility of Antonio dropping him on his neck and down the stairs. It wasn't like something like this could kill someone like him, but it was still going to hurt like bitch. Then it clicked. Staircase.

"Where are you taking me, pervert?! Put me down! NOW!!" This time he did land a hard kick in the other's stomach. The older doubled over in pain and fortunately Romano landed on his ass on the second floor.

"¡Dios…!" _[God..!]_ Antonio wheezed out, holding his stomach, his eyes screwed in pain.

"Serves you right!" Romano got on his feet, glaring daggers at the man on the floor. He turned on his heels, full intent on leaving the house when his hands were yanked behind his back and he was pushed towards the bedroom.

"¿Y a dónde piensas que vas?" _[Where do you think you're going?]_ or something like that was said, but he was too busy not being shoved through the door to properly pay attention.

"¡LEJOS DE TI!" _[AWAY FROM YOU!]_ Romano screeched and froze. "Shit! I didn't mean to…!"

He was swirled backwards and a demanding mouth pressed against his. This time his lips did open, pure instinct guiding his reactions. His head was tugged backwards and a probing tongue found his. Romano shivered as his anger started melting away. There was something different in the way Antonio's mouth moved against his. It made goose bumps rise on his skin and his body pressed forward, flushed against his lover's. His own tongue sneaked out to play with the other's and he was rewarded with a low growl for his willingness. Deft fingers slid down his bare hands and Romano looked down when he felt a soft, silky material around his wrists.

"What…?!"

His head was quickly turned back towards Antonio and he was once again interrupted by a tongue. He sunk on the bed with the older man kneeling between his legs. The other's lips left his and slid down his jaw and neck, licking, kissing and nibbling. Romano shivered at each bite. It didn't really hurt but the promise was there and with the way Antonio was acting he knew it might be fulfilled. He clenched his teeth refusing to let out the moan that threatened to come at the thought of it.

"Tc…" He sighed. He wasn't angry anymore. Stupid Spaniard and his mouth full of pleasure. "What do you want anyway?"

No answer came, but he was pushed backwards to lie on the bed. At that moment Romano realized his hands had been tied and his anger flared up in him with full force.

"Let go of me! You freaking bastard! I'm not having sex with you! You don't deserve such a… Hey! Are you listening to me!? Antonio?!" Romano growled in frustration. He was being _ignored!_ Well, not exactly considering how Antonio had revealed his stomach and was currently sucking on his belly button. A shiver ran down him as a tongue dipped inside and suddenly Romano had a very vivid image of that tongue dipping somewhere else.

Dark green eyes looked up at him and he could definitely see the wicked gleam in them.

"No. Te. Comprendo." _[I. Do. Not. Understand. You.] _Antonio said, each word emphasized by a lick on his stomach.

Romano tugged at his bindings and scowled. They were loose enough, so he couldn't really hurt himself unless he really tried to struggle. But the knot was tight enough for him not to be able to undo it himself. Romano should know a good knot when he sees it. The very fact that his _Antonio _of all people was able to… the thought trailed off.

_His Antonio?_

No. He realized. The man who was currently looking at him as if he was the biggest treat the World had to offer wasn't _his _Antonio. Conquistador Spain – yes. Pirate Spain – yes. But not his dim witted, tomato loving scatterbrained lover.

Antonio reached for the knife in his boot. In the struggle he had managed to neglect the fact that he had to take off Roma's shirt in order to reach the soft skin beneath.

The boy's eyes widened a fraction when he saw the blade and he sputtered:

"Wai…St…Don't!"

Antonio grabbed the struggling boy's the neck and squeezed gently just to give the idea and Roma stilled instantly.

"¡No te muevas!" _[Don't move.]_ He commanded and cut through the soft material of the shirt.

"Bastard!" Roma cursed and his body jerked involuntary. The blade bit at the warm skin and blood started gathering right beneath his belly button.

Antonio froze, eyes transfixed on those few drops of red blood. So much like the colour of wine, but so much richer and so much darker was the desire that they brought forth. His mouth suddenly went dry and he wanted to lean closer and run his tongue over the tangy liquid.

"Antonio…?" he heard from above, but couldn't answer. The desire that was suddenly ramping through him took his breath away.

He shook his head and sighed. He couldn't resist. It was all that bastard _England_'s fault. One day he'll find him and beat his ass to hell… he decided as he leaned closer and closed his eyes.

He moaned as his tongue slid across the skin and gathered the liquid. He couldn't help the moan of appreciation that escaped his throat. It was the first time he was tasting another's blood in centuries. He had always known Roma would be delicious.

The body beneath him went rigid, but he didn't pay much attention. Instead he started sucking on the sensitive skin. He bit down non to gently and Roma's hips jerked upwards and something hard pressed against his neck. Antonio looked down and saw the erection straining against the jeans. He looked up and smirked at his young lover.

"¿Te gusta esto?" _[You like this?]_ Antonio asked and his hand slid from where he was holding Roma's hips to the bulge in the other's pants.

"You've lost it! I'm not that sick!" but it came out breathy and raspy. Antonio was already working on the zipper with one hand, while massaging the needy flesh beneath with his other. He needed more… so much more of Roma, but he didn't dare cut him again. His mouth found his lover's. As soon as the pants were off and he had full access to everything he wanted, one of his hands slid in the younger's hair and he twirled his fingers around _that _curl. Roma moaned loud into his mouth. Antonio pulled at it, while his hand massaged the length in his hand. Romano keened loudly and it sent a surge of heated desire through Antonio's body. He bit at the lips, right beneath his and the other's body shivered, hips arching into his hand.

"Take off you pants!" Romano moaned and it was louder this time, more desperate. His body more than hot with desire by now.

Antonio was about to do just that, but his hand stilled on his own zipper. He stared down at Roma. Not like that. There was something he needed and he wasn't feeling like granting any wishes tonight.

"Dímelo en español, Roma. ¿Que quieres?" [Tell me in Spanish, Roma – what do you want?] The boy in his arms growled in annoyance, but Antonio squeezed at the erection he was still firmly gripping "Te recompensaré."

Romano glared.

"No!" he yelled and would have crossed his arms if that was possible. He tugged at the knot, but it wouldn't give "Untie me, bastard!"

Romano shivered as Antonio pressed down and started slowly rotating his hips. His lover's mouth slid down to his neck and then further down, leaving a trail of hard bites and sucks. Romano arched in the soft lips and strong tongue that were back on his belly button. The muscle pushed in the small hole and the younger one moaned loud. He was invaded with another mental image of where exactly that tongue could push in. His groin tightened at the image and the ache inside of him worsened. Why was he imaging this of all things anyway?! It wasn't like he had ever thought about it before.

Sharp pain shot through him and his hips jerked. Romano looked down and a dark green gaze met his. The boy bit his lip at the intensity in those eyes. He couldn't prevent the whimper from escaping his lips though. Antonio smirked before biting at the same place again and Romano felt pain mixing with his need. It was the same place where the knife had cut him and the area was quickly becoming _very _sensitive under his lover's ministrations. Hard sucks and not so gentle bites were making him arch and moan from God knew what anymore and he really wouldn't care as long as Antonio actually started doing something. _Anything_ to relieve the burning desire that was scorching his groin.

"Antonio…" He said and his voice came out low and heavy with need. He tried clearing his throat, but to no avail "¿Bésame?" _[Kiss me?]_ He tried, but wasn't sure of the word's form or even if what he was saying came out as anything but a breathy moan.

The older male climbed up his body and was about to capture his lips when Romano turned his head to the side. His cheeks were suddenly on fire and he couldn't help but wonder from where he had found enough blood for that.

"No aquí, ¡idiota!" _[Not on the mouth, you idiot!]_ He breathed and moaned as Antonio's hips rolled against his. It was quickly followed by a deeper, far more wanton growl as his lover continued grinding their erections together. Romano's legs immediately went around the elder's hips and he pressed upwards. His mind blanked for a moment as his hardness was firmly pressed against another one and the friction send another surge of fire coursing through his veins. As if he wasn't needy enough already…

"¡Más!" _[More!]_ His body arched up to press fully against Antonio's. Romano's head was yanked to the side by the hair and lips pressed against his, his own mouth opened to meet the other's tongue. But just when they touched and the taste of his lover invaded his senses Antonio pulled away. He tried to follow, but was yanked backwards by the hand in his hair. The younger growled in annoyance. He opened his eyes to demand more when he saw the wide smirk on Antonio's face. 

"¡Dime! ¿Dónde quieres que te bese?" _[Tell me, where do you want me to kiss you?]_ Romano's cheeks heightened even more. He was about to open his mouth and say something, but all of a sudden Antonio wasn't on top of him anymore. He was once again on the ground, between Roma's legs. "¿Aqui? _[Here?]_ The older asked, grabbing the smaller man's cock and giving it a long lick from bottom to top, then placing a soft kiss on the sensitive skin before getting just the tip in his mouth and sucking hard.

"Buon Dio!" He choked, the sudden sensation made him shiver hard, his heels dug in the ground and his whole body arched in that hot mouth. He was trying to get more, he was trying to deny the pleasure that was coursing through him, he wanted to last longer. But the sensation was gone as soon as it appeared.

Antonio sighed as Italian once again filled his ears. Things were going so nicely and Roma just had to ruin it. He reached downwards and unzipped himself. He quickly kicked his pants off and then took off his shirt, not even bothering to undo the buttons. He shivered and stretched. Roma's eyes were practically glued on him and the boy squirmed on the bed, his legs closing, rubbing, trying to relieve the need that was pulsing through him. Antonio could see the intensity of it etched in the way Roma's eyes were glazed over with need and how his body was flushed so deliciously. The boy was hard, so hard it was probably painful. Antonio would've hurt if he had been in that condition, not that his was any better…

"¡Darte vuelta!" _[Turn around.]_ He commanded and his own hand slid downwards, so he could relieve some of the pressure that had build there. Romano chose that moment to present his behind to him and Antonio groaned deeply, the combined force of the beautiful sight and his own hand on his own member making him suddenly very aware of how painfully aroused he was. "Roma…" he whispered and went down on his knees, his hands grabbing and spreading the other's cheeks. The need to devour and taste everything that his young lover had to offer was back at full force.

"Antonio…" his name resounded in the air, flaming his desire like dry leafs on fire. His tongue plundered into the tight heat of his lover. The reaction he got was instant. Romano keened loudly and his hips jerked, pushing backwards, trying to push Antonio's tongue deeper. "¡Por favor! ¡Antonio! ¡Te pido!" _[Antonio, Please!]_ The boy buckled his hips, trying to fuck himself on the muscle that was probing him as deep as it go, but nowhere near enough.

Antonio couldn't suppress his need and one of his hands went for his own neglected erection. He bit gently on the tender skin and Roma screamed his name. The older swallowed hard. He needed lube. _Now! _ He was quick on his feet and reached for the bottle that was standing in the drawer next to the bed. He yanked the thing open and took out the precious liquid and whatever he was going to do next was suddenly forgotten. Roma was still half lying on the bed, his knees spread wide on the floor while he was grinding in the hard mattress beneath him.

The pulsing in his cock became nearly unbearable as he watched the boy in his bed. Strings of curses on multiple languages filled the room, along with his name.

"Antonio!" Roma lifted his head and glared at him. Really, which sane man would say no to such a command?

He was behind his lover in an instant, fumbling with the lube and willing his body to wait just a little bit more. Antonio quickly coated his fingers, excessive amounts of lube spilling on the floor from the force with which he squeezed at the bottle. Not important. Not at all… He shoved one finger in Roma and the throaty moan that followed almost made him come right then and there.

"¡Mas rapido!" _[Faster!]_ Roma's hips pressed backwards, pushing the finger all the way in and Antonio complied entering two more and stretching. "Screw this!" Romano growled "Just…ah… fuck me already! Damn it!" He slapped the firm ass and Romano quickly corrected himself "¡Jodeme! ¡Por favor! ¡_Ahora_!" _[Fuck me, now! Please!]_

Despite how hard he was Antonio had to stop for a moment and listen. A wide smirk spread on his face. Who was the idiot that had said Spanish wasn't the language of passion? Or lust for that matter…

"Antonio!"

One fluent movement was all it took for him to take his lover. Deep, tight and he had to stop for a moment, but Roma squeezed and it was Antonio who moaned. All of a sudden he was aware of how close he was, of how close Roma was and how painfully hard was to not just plunge in, mindlessly, seeking that hot, blinding pleasure that was curling in his gut.

Romano squeezed again. A loud moan ripping from his throat as Antonio pulled out and took him again and again, eliciting a loud scream from Romano each time he penetrated him. The boy's muscles tightened around his lover, trying to keep him close, keep him deep inside and just… already… Suddenly his hands were untied and he clawed at the sheets. Immediately he used them for support and met his lover trust for trust.

Antonio couldn't maintain a rhythm in that moment to save his life. His needs and instincts were dictating his movements and Roma didn't seem to complain if the loud screams were anything to go by. _Deeper. Harder. Faster. _

The tie he had used to bind the boy's hands had come loose and he tugged at it to remove it. Roma's hands were suddenly free and he was pressing against Antonio more fully, taking him deeper. He groaned as he felt the heat around him tighten. One hand shot beneath and he grabbed at the leaking flesh. Roma shook even harder and his name was once again filling the room. _More. Now._

It took only a few hard strokes and Roma was coming around him, taking him with him in that senseless, timeless place where nothing but pleasure existed. Antonio screwed his eyes shut and all he could see was a beautiful white nothingness. All he could feel was Romano with every fiber of his body as the orgasm ramped through him.

*********

Romano slowly opened his eyes. He blinked and looked around. He was exhausted, his limbs were heavy with whatever he couldn't name, but the smile that tugged on his lips said it all. Then the previous events flashed through his mind and he scowled. Antonio was sleeping next to him, arms hugging him tightly.

Romano lifted himself and winced at the pain that shot through his lower back. He clicked his tongue in irritation. Being taken like that…

He removed a dark strand of hair from his lover's face and leaned in to kiss one soft cheek.

"It was our anniversary, you moron." He spat before rolling out of bed and limping towards the shower, wincing and cursing all the way there.

* * *

So any suggestions for a different ending?


End file.
